Vienna
by Michi41
Summary: REWRITE. Apparently, we haven't seen every single kid who lives on Maple Drive. One of these kids just so happens to stay inside all the time since she hates the outdoors, until one day when her mother kicks her out of the house for the day. This is the story where my OC Vienna Thompson is introduced to the PnF gang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another rewrite that I'm doing, only this time, it'll be of my first story published on this site, _Vienna_, which introduced my OC to the PnF gang. I looked over it and cringed at just how bad the writing was, and I wrote it _six months ago_! Plus, I've developed her personality a lot better, so I want to incorporate _that _personality in here rather than her older one that didn't make a whole lot of sense. So I'm going to shut up now and rewrite it, because the old one was just bad. So bad. Hopefully this one will be better.**

**Disclaimer for entire story: Vienna and her parents belong to me, but everyone else goes to Dan and Swampy.**

* * *

_Bring me DOWN!_

I groan and restart that part of the song again after butchering that last note into a high C when it is actually a high F. Since I'm only ten, not many people expect me to reach that note, but I simply just shake my head at their doubts and continue on with doing what I dream to do for my future. Many people on Broadway, young and old, have the ability to reach that note, so I am going to stay firm and _get it._

My mother would disapprove of the 'wasting' of my time trying to singbetter when I could be outside doing 'fun and productive things'. Um, last time I checked, what I wanted to do with my summer was what_ I_ wanted to do. She couldn't make me go outside if I didn't want to. She just couldn't. There is a reason why I am doing this when she isn't home, and the whole going outside thing is that reason.

My dad on the other hand couldn't care less what I decided to do with my summer. He's pretty cool and easygoing about that kind of thing. Heck, if I wanted to become one of those climbers on Mount Everest, I'm sure he would completely support me, unlike my mom, who would be all like, 'Now Vienna, are you sure you want to do this? Think about how it could affect your breathing and a bunch of stuff you don't care about and blah blah blah.'

I'm boring you, aren't I? This isn't supposed to be about my _parents_. This is supposed to be about ME. But that's just kind of my backstory. Every famous person likes to talk about their lives and what they do, so I have to do my best to practice that for the future. Makes sense, no? Especially when someone interviews you. You have to be prepared for any kind of question.

Anyway, back to where I am. I'm in front of my karaoke machine (that I bought myself, mind you) and going back to the beginning of my favorite song from my favorite musical, _Wicked._ Finally getting to the spot that I want to be at, I hear the first opening notes of the music and then begin.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

"Vienna?" I hear someone call out, and I scramble to turn the music off while grumbling under my breath. Does my mother hate me? Seriously? And when did she even get back from the grocery store?

"What, Mom?" I ask loudly while rolling my eyes.

She then appears in the doorway, and bites her lip when she sees me and my short stature standing by my most prized possession, holding my microphone like it's the world's most valuable jewel. Which, in my opinion, it is. "Are you really spending your time locked up in your room singing when you could be outside? It's such a beautiful day out today. You're missing out."

"My room's not locked, Mom."

Mom narrows her eyes at me. "Don't you give me that sass, missy," she threatens while crossing her arms. "And answer my question, please."

"Yes Mom, I am spending my time indoors, thanks very much. Why would I not want to stay inside? We have air-conditioning."

"We didn't _have_ air-conditioning when I was your age," Mom points out. "And I survived just fine."

"Yeah Mom, thanks. By the way, where's Dad?"

"At work. And quit trying to change the subject. What's so bad about the outdoors? You know, back in my day, kids were outside all of the time. We didn't have a ton of electronics and stuff to keep ourselves entertained."

"_Mom_. This isn't the 1970s," I groan as I take the plug for the karaoke machine out of the socket. "Kids don't always find entertainment outside these days."

"Oh, really?" Mom asks me with a raise of an eyebrow. "Then explain to me how those two boys sitting under that tree aren't."

She's pointing at my window, which apparently means I have to get up and look at it. Mentally groaning, I walk over to the other side of the room and go to the window. It doesn't take me long to figure out who she's talking about. A few houses away from us, there's this gigantic tree, and I can just barely make out the image of two boys sitting under it. I can't see the expressions on their faces, but is my mom serious? Does she really think they're having _fun_?

I repeat this information to her, and she rolls her eyes again. "Vienna Thompson, I'm tired of you making excuses for staying inside. I think it's about time I _make _you step foot out of this house."

Excuse me?

"I mean, sooner or later, you're going to regret it. Don't you want to hang out with your friends or anything?"

I glare at her. _She _knows that I don't have any friends. I've tried to make some at this dance class I take (because people on Broadway need to know how to dance as well as sing and act), but no one really likes me and claims I'm 'bossy'. It's obvious that they're just jealous of my undeniably amazing talent. As for making friends in school…I was in a Fireside Girls troop when I was like seven, but _that _didn't go too well. It's a long story.

"Right…" she says slowly, finally realizing her mistake. "Well, I'm sure you can find _some _form of entertainment out there." When I open my mouth to protest, she puts her finger to my lip, therefore silencing me. "Believe me V, this'll be good for you. You may not believe it now…but this day could possibly change your life."

I snort. Change my _life_? I already have my whole life planned out. My mother doesn't need to affect it in any way. But before I can say anything, she grabs my hand, leads me out of the bedroom, down the staircase, and to the front door. "All right V," she says, opening the door and gently pushing me out of it. "Have a good time. Don't be late for dinner." She then shuts the door, leaving me to stare at the houses on the other end of the street, one of those houses having the tree and those two boys in its backyard.

Well then. My mom can make me go outside, but she can't make me actually _do _anything outside, right? So I sit down at the step, look down at an ant walking across the pavement, and wish for anything to get me out of this dump known as the outdoors.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say that if you _don't_ like Vienna, that's perfectly fine. She has quite an ego, and I understand that that annoys some people. It even annoys me, but I have fun writing her. XD Once you get to know her a little better though, she's not _as_ irritating. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm starting to have second thoughts about writing the WOWP and PnF crossover, because although I REALLY want to write it, I also really want to write Unexpected, the sequel for my story Circle of Love. So I don't know. But what matters right now is getting this story and a few more chapters of Video Blog Randomness done before worrying about that. So I'll shut up now and just write.**

* * *

Sighing, I drag my finger across the pavement on the front step, wincing slightly at the contact since the pavement is so rough. Our house isn't exactly what one would call _old_, but it definitely isn't new, either. This means that anything outside of the house, other than the flowers and the grass, obviously, is also somewhat old. Wonderful.

Deciding to give my poor finger a rest, I glance up and look over at my right to a pink house. It looks almost…Mexican, in a way, with the architecture and everything, but I can't exactly be sure. For some reason, I can't help but wonder who lives there, considering the fact that I've never been outside to see. I've heard my mom talking to someone over there from my window, so clearly someone nice lives there. Like me, Mom doesn't tolerate rude people.

As if my mind was just scanned, someone skips out of the house, a bright smile on her face. She looks no older than me, if that, and she's pretty much wearing all pink, my least favorite color. Yay.

_Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me,_ I beg, suddenly feeling the urge to rush inside even though I can't. Am I feeling _shy_? How does that make any sense?

But then, of course, she glances over my way as she's looking both ways on the street before crossing, I presume. Her round eyes widen slightly before returning to normal, and she makes her way over to me. Trying to make myself look presentable (because seriously, this girl could end up being a fan of mine somehow), I smooth down my skirt and then look the other way, as if I never saw her.

"Um…hi," the girl says to me, and I can't help but notice just how high her voice is. I once knew a girl from my old Fireside Girls troop I was talking about earlier that had a voice very similar to that. Could this girl be…no, there's no way. There are tons of people that live in Danville. Tons.

"Hello," I reply, deciding to look her in the eye and kind of give her a stare-down. Hey, maybe I can intimidate her. Don't celebrities often do that with normal people? Yeah, so why not practice?

"So…who are you?" she continues, tilting her head curiously. Darn it. I guess she wasn't intimidated by me after all.

Thinking about it for a second, I then stand up, putting my hands on my hips. Unfortunately, I realize just how much shorter I am than her, and it's kind of embarrassing. But I brush the feeling away. "Vienna Thompson." I shrug, like it was obvious. "I just never come outside. That's the only reason why you don't know me."

The girl nods thoughtfully, now looking at me even harder. "I could have sworn I knew you before," she muses, putting a finger to her chin. She then snaps her fingers in the air. "Did you happen to be a Fireside Girl when you were maybe seven or eight? I was wondering where exactly I had seen that hair of yours before."

Darn it. The girl with the high-pitched tone _is _her. I mentally curse my hair for being so different as I reply with, "Yes. Yes I have."

"Hmm." She frowns slightly. "That's…interesting. But whatever. You may or may not remember me. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

Ah, yes. "Vaguely," I lie, biting my lip.

"Well, that's okay. It's been a while since we've seen each other, anyway. So, what made you decide to come outdoors today?"

"I was kicked out." I grimace. "My mom thinks I'm wasting my time by practicing singing songs on my karaoke machine. I want to be a major Broadway star in the future."

Isabella surprises me by smiling. "That's so cool," she compliments me. "I assume you love to sing?"

I snort. "Please. It's my _life_. Every fiber of my being wants be up on that stage, being cheered on and applauded. If that _wanting _was taken away from me, I don't know how I would exist. Think of me like Tinker Bell. I need _applause_ to live!"

She laughs a little, which has me frowning slightly. How is that funny? It's true! "I'm sorry," she chuckles. "I shouldn't be laughing. I have to say, I love just how determined you are at what you want to do later in life. You know, we could use that for our Fireside Girls troop." She winks at me, and my heart sinks. Uh oh.

"Um…no, t-that's not a good idea," I stutter. When was the last time I _stuttered_? "I-I mean, I just don't think my mom would let me." I let out a little chuckle. "She's really strict like that, you know?"

Isabella looks a little disappointed. "Well…okay." She shrugs. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will." I won't.

"So, before I started talking to you, I was on my way to Phineas and Ferb's house. Want to come with me?"

"Philleus and Farm?" What kind of names are _those_?

"No, no, Phineas and Ferb," she corrects me, and I sigh in relief. Although those names aren't much better, at least they're _names_. "They're two of my best friends. Do you want to meet them?"

Not really, but this girl's been too nice for me to refuse. "Sure," I tell her with a shrug.

"Awesome!" Isabella cheers, and I wince slightly by the volume of her voice. "Just follow me. They live right across the street from me, in that yellow house over there." She points, and I suddenly remember earlier this morning when Mom showed me the two boys sitting under the tree in the backyard of the yellow house. I sure hope those two boys aren't Phineas and Ferb, because they looked like really boring people. And Vienna Thompson doesn't talk to boring people when _she_ is the complete opposite. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Cool," I sigh, following her across the street over to the house. I figure my day won't get any better anyway, so why not?

* * *

**A/N: For anyone that has read the previous version of this, the reason why Vienna doesn't want to go back to the Fireside Girls and the invention PnF do will be different this time. That way, _anyone_ reading this will be in slight suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I like the positive reception so far, but it'd be _kind of _nice to have a few more reviews…mainly, I'm wondering what you think of Vienna. Do you think she's obnoxious? Nice, but a little on the mean side? Or the opposite way around? Do you find it annoying that she has a large ego? I don't know, I'm just wondering.**

* * *

Isabella walks with me across the street to what apparently is Phineas and Ferb's house. She's smiling, which I suppose is a good thing, but really, I'm feeling kind of lost. Less than fifteen minutes ago, I was singing karaoke in my bedroom, and now I'm outside meeting new people that might not have any interest in music at all? Man, my day has been interesting so far. I just hope I don't regret going with her.

I head towards the front door, but then I notice that Isabella's going towards this gate heading to the backyard. Sigh. Clearly, Phineas and Ferb like going outside, even if it's just to sit under a boring tree. So I follow her over to the wooded gate that's taller than I am (kind of embarrassing…) and let her do the talking.

"Hey guys!" she says to two boys, who actually..._aren't _under the tree. Instead they're putting together some supplies. Wait, is that _metal?_ "What'cha doin'?"

The boy that reminds me of a Dorito turns towards her, and a smile lights up on his face. "Oh, hey, Isabella," he greets her. Funny, he kind of sounds like Spongebob, only a little lower. Not that I ever _watch _that show. He then notices me, the little shrimp, and he gives Isabella a confused look. But before he can say anything, I step up in front of Isabella.

"Before you wonder just who in the heck I am," I tell him, stealing a glance at Isabella. "I thought it would be polite to introduce myself. Vienna Hope Thompson, future Broadway star in the making."

"So you like performing?" Dorito Boy asks me, and I nod eagerly. He turns toward his brother with a grin, who has _green_ hair. I think I'll call him Lettuce Head since I still don't know who's who. "Do we have any impromptu music acts planned today?"

I'm about to tell him that impromptu means to not plan in advance, but I decide not to say anything. He actually seems pretty nice.

Lettuce Head nods his head in reply before looking back down at two long pieces of metal and arranging them until they fit together.

"Ferb doesn't really talk much," Dorito Boy informs me as he picks up a blueprint. "He's more of a man of action, if you understand that."

"Yeah, it's fine," I reply, feeling a little disappointed. So now I know that Dorito Boy is actually Phineas. Eh, who cares. I'm still calling him Dorito Boy. It suits him better.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" Isabella wonders. She glances at the metal pieces. "Something huge and exciting?"

"Since when is something we make _not _cool and exciting?" Dorito Boy teases her, and she blushes. Weird. Maybe she likes him. Not that I care, since he isn't really my type. "We're in the process of putting together something Ferb and I like to call…a giant book!"

Silence fills the entire yard, and I have to struggle not to laugh. This big and spectacular thing he was talking about was a giant _book_? Not that I have anything against them. It's just…kind of something that's already been used. Plus, it's boring.

Isabella is the first to break the silence. "Um, Phineas?" she hesitantly says, looking at him strangely. "Is there something else to… _go _with the book?"

He gasps, widening his eyes slightly. "Oh, yeah, of course!" Dorito Boy exclaims. "Gosh, I can't believe I left the most important part out. See, all of the pages are blank. Basically, when you walk inside, you have the ability to walk through the story and kind of…tell it along the way. The things you say will be written on the page. And then, once we get to the end, we'll jump out, the book will shrink, and then we'll be able to read it."

Everyone nods thoughtfully except for me. I'm just dumbfounded. Are these people _insane_? No one can make something as big as a giant book in real life. I mean, _maybe _in a cartoon, but this isn't a cartoon.

Or is it? Now that I look around, it does seem a little-

"Oh, Vienna, I'm sorry," Isabella apologizes, and I snap out of my trance and back into the real world, where the three are kind of just staring at me. "You're probably not used to people talking about gigantic things like they're normal. Phineas and Ferb make them everyday, so we're kind of just used to it."

"Well, yeah, that kinda makes sense," I say with what I hope is a good _duh _expression on my face. "I mean, I've been holed up in my room all summer."

Dorito Boy nods thoughtfully. "So that's where you've been," he tells me. "I thought maybe you were a new Fireside Girl and Isabella was just showing you around town."

I make a face. "I was one once," I admit, avoiding my gaze from Isabella's. "It's kind of a long story."

She nods without saying anything to me before turning back to whom I'm going to assume are stepbrothers since they look _nothing _alike. "So, should we get started?"

"Sure thing!" Dorito Boy tells her with a grin as his stepbrother gives a thumb up. He then looks at me. Seeing as I'm still more confused than ever, he gives me a reassuring smile. "Tell you what, Vienna. I'll ask you for some supplies, and you can hand them to me. How's that for a start?"

I nod in the robot way I've been doing pretty much the whole time I've been here before replying. "Sure."

* * *

As we work, this weird song keeps on playing randomly throughout the backyard. It goes something like, _Shoobedah shoobedah shoobaddahdedah, shoobadah shoobadah shoobaddabebah, shoobedah, shoobedah, shoobaddahdedah, shoobaddabebah, shoodumdumdumdum. _And it plays over and over again.

Isabella must have noticed the confused look on my face, because she giggles. "That song almost always plays whenever we work on an invention," she explains with a shrug. "We've learned to just ignore it."

Okay, then. Let's just keep on playing music that doesn't make any sense. _That _makes a whole lot of sense. But I say nothing, since it would just make Isabella mad at me the way she was several years ago. Again, it's a long story as to why I'm no longer a Fireside Girl.

* * *

"And she's done!" Dorito Boy says, smiling at the result. Sure enough, it's just the way he described it earlier. Large, blank pages, tall enough for us to walk through. I have to admit, it's pretty cool. Not as cool as it would be to perform in front of tons of people, say, but pretty awesome nonetheless.

"So, who wants to go first?" he continues, looking at the three of us listening to him speak.

Isabella looks at me, and she smiles. "Since she's our guest, I think it should be Vienna," she informs him, and my eyes widen. Even though I normally love to have all of the attention, I suddenly don't like it.

"Oh gosh, no, that's fine-" I hurriedly try to tell them, but Dorito Boy interrupts me.

"No, no, it's fine," he insists. "Go on. Don't worry, it's completely safe. Ferb and I tested it and everything. All you'll see is white, so don't freak out."

Deciding to just give up on what I want for a change, I take a deep breath while biting my lip. Slowly, yet quickly, I walk right into the book's pages and see a world of no colors except for my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm actually putting an original song in here…hopefully it'll be something like the songs on the actual series. Tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

Overwhelmed by the sheer amount of white I'm currently walking into, I stumble my way in while the others just walk in with barely any trouble whatsoever. Okay, do they seriously do wacky stuff like this every day, or are they just messing with me? It's most likely the latter, I would think. After all, I'm definitely way more talented than them, and Isabella probably told them I was from the experiences we had at my first Fireside Girls meeting. So they're just getting revenge on me. Because-

"So, Vienna, what do you think of the place?" Dorito Boy interrupts my thoughts, much to my chagrin. I was actually thinking some pretty good things in there.

"Oh…" I kind of just look around. "It's…white." No duh, Vienna. He thought it was red.

"Actually, no, it's not," Dorito Boy contradicts my statement. He points up, and I am shocked to see three lines of words beginning to form on the paper we're walking on. "Remember, every time we say something, it gets written on the sheet."

"But wait," Isabella speaks up, fixing the what I think is gigantic bow on her head for some reason. "Is there an option for erasing something? Like you would call out, 'Erase!' and it would do it?"

Actually, I'm kind of hoping the same thing. That way, any other stupid things I say can be taken out so I don't look like a fool.

Dorito Boy looks at Lettuce Head, who unfortunately shakes his head. The redhead then looks at us and shrugs. "Sorry guys," he apologizes. "But that won't happen. Apparently, anything we hear in here will be put right on this paper."

All of a sudden, music begins to fill the air, and I nearly stumble backward onto Lettuce Head in surprise before Isabella giggles next to me. "Relax," she assures me. "It's just the impromptu music that always plays sometime during the day."

"Usually we just let this background singer perform it," Dorito Boy informs me. He then gives me a smile. "But you said you liked to perform, right?"

"Um…yeah," I say, trying to keep the grin off of my face. "It's amazing."

"We like to perform, too!" he tells me, gesturing to the other two as well. "You want to join in the performance?"

Okay, is he kidding? I actually get to do something I like to do today? Heck yeah, I'll do it! Just as...long as they're not more talented than me, but there's no way _that's _going to happen. "Of course," I say, finally smiling and, I can't help it, jumping up and down a little. "I'd love to. Do we just make up the lyrics as we go along?"

"Yeah," Isabella replies, grinning. "Here we go!" Throughout the performance, she and the rest of us kind of just walk down the paper as it flips pages and we jump onto the next page. The music kind of has a rap tone to it, which is not normally something I like, but it'll do. After all, people don't really sing when they rap.

_Phineas: We're walkin' down a bunch of papers_

_Fillin' up with writing along the way_

_There's something very suspicious about all of this_

_But I really don't care, cause we're still walkin' away_

Hmm…interesting lyrics. I let Isabella go next. I assume Lettuce Head won't want to do anything.

_Isabella: Some people might find this bothersome_

_But it doesn't really matter to us_

_Some are short, some are tall, but no one cares_

_Cause then at least we're walkin', not ridin' a bus_

Wha...? All right, now these lyrics aren't making any sense. But who cares? This is actually kind of fun. I guess now it's my turn.

_Vienna: I'm findin' this to be a little weird_

_Since this day isn't typical for me_

_But walkin' down papers is all right for me_

_Cause it don't make me wanna fall asleep._

The others crack up, Lettuce Head just snickering, and I smirk to myself. It turns out I'm not so bad at rapping after all. _Yes. _We all join in for the last verse.

_All: So there you have it_

_It's just a little rap_

_We hope you enjoyed it_

_Now please, just cheer and clap._

We wait for the music to stop before laughing again, kind of collapsing into each other and crashing down to the floor by accident. And I thought I hated rap. Well…scratch that. I still do, but since I was in the last one, it was all fine.

"Man," someone grunts. Wait, who's grunting? Last time I checked, neither Isabella or Dorito Boy did so. I then look up a few feet away to see a big guy who looks about our age standing there holding a much smaller looking one. I have to say, I feel kind of bad for the little one. He looks miserable.

"You're late, Buford," Isabella groans, getting up and dusting herself off. "We just finished our random song of the day, and you and Baljeet missed it!"

"Dang," he moans, setting the boy I'm going to assume is Baljeet down. He then notices me, and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Who's she?" he wonders, pointing at me. "Some new Fireside Girl?"

"No," I reply before Isabella or Dorito Boy can. I walk up in front of them and cross my arms. "The girl you are looking at happens to have always been around; she's just been holed up in her bedroom all summer doing things she finds worthwhile."

He looks a little taken aback. "Okay, sorry," he says, looking kind of freaked out. Good. "I was just wonderin'. By the way," He smirks. "Do ya have a name?"

I can feel myself blushing. Wait, why am I blushing? That's such a girly thing to do. "Um…yeah," I say, forcing myself to act normal again. "Vienna Thompson, although I'm surprised you don't know me by name already. I'm planning to be a future Broadway star in the future, but if not that, I'll settle for being just a normal actress." After seeing him continue to look freaked out, I then look over at the Indian kid, who's actually about the same height as me. "Did you get all of that, too?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes I did," he informs me, crossing his arms. "But I must say, you have quite the ego. It is annoying."

I shrug. "Well, it's just something else to love about me. People are going to go crazy over me in the future, and you'll feel sorry for ever disliking me."

I can feel the others squirming with discomfort behind me, so I turn back around to them and point over to the right direction. "So, are we heading to the next page Dor-uh, Phineas?"

Dorito Boy looks relieved at the fact that we're getting away from the drama. "Oh, uh, yes," he says, looking like he's pulled himself together again. "These pages are almost filled up now. We better hop over to the next one."

We do, and I can't help but steal another glance at Buford. I can feel myself start to blush again, and I curse my brain for sending more blood into my face or whatever happens when you blush. But why am I feeling like that?

Why am I starting to like someone I barely even know? That is just weird. Forcing myself to look away, I follow the others through the pages of the book and focus my attention back on the invention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slower updates lately. It's just that my mom's out of town and took the laptop with her, so therefore, the rest of us are left with the ancient 10-year old computer. So… yeah.**

* * *

"So Phineas, how long _is _this book?" Isabella wonders while carefully jumping over to the next page. It's been about an hour now, and I'm getting the slightest bit annoyed. Why is it that we have to go through _every single page? _

Dorito Boy glances at her while shrugging. "I don't know…maybe 200 pages?" he guesses, and Buford groans. I'm being careful not to look at him out of fear of embarrassing myself. Sure, celebrities get embarrassed by themselves all of the time, but when it's cruel gossip, that's the only time they don't want to be in the spotlight. It's the same for me in this situation. I can't let anyone know I like him. It would be too weird, especially considering the fact that we barely know each other.

"Well," Baljeet speaks up, clearing his throat. "This is still a very cool invention of yours, Phineas and Ferb." He then looks at me. "But I still would like to know why _she_ is here."

I roll my eyes at him as Isabella responds. "Apparently, she only likes being indoors doing things _she_ likes," she says for me, and I nod. "So when her mom told her to go outside for the day, I saw her and decided to bring her over."

"So hold on," Buford says, staring at her suspiciously. "Didja _ask _her if she wanted to come, or did you _demand _her? Cause there's a difference. Plus, she kinda looks miserable."

Isabella widens her eyes at this. "Um…uh…" She turns red. "I _think _I asked her. Didn't I, Vienna?"

I shrug. Really, I could care less. I'm here right now anyway, so what's the big deal?

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I did…oh, whatever. Right now, let's just focus on getting this book filled up and then reading it. That'll be fun."

"Yeah," Dorito Boy agrees with her. "Right now, I'm going to estimate that we're about three-quarters of the way through. That's good, right? So now let's-"

He is interrupted by a low growling sound that seems to take over the entire page that we're on. Everyone stops in their tracks at that very second and looks around, clearly as confused as I am.

"Buford, that's not funny," Isabella snaps, catching her breath. "You really should have eaten something before you came in here and not scared the rest of us half to death."

"It wasn't me, I swear!" he protests, holding up his hands. "I don't know what it was!"

"Well, if it wasn't you…" Isabella hesitates. "Then who was it?"

We all kind of just look at each other before a variety of giggles are heard. Then, this group of six girls jump from the previous page over to us, where they are revealed to be in…Fireside Girls outfits? My heart racing, I make a point of hiding behind Lettuce Head so that they don't see me.

"Was that you?" Isabella asks the girls while frowning slightly, and they all laugh out loud and high-five this tall girl with a weird flip and bangs in her hair. Oh no. Adyson Sweetwater. I make a point of making myself even smaller behind Lettuce Head.

"It was me," Adyson confesses, still giggling. "I'm sorry. We were just trying to catch up to you guys, and I decided to do something more than just doing something as simple as running."

"Ohhh," her troop leader says. She shrugs. "Well, the more the merrier." She then walks over to me and leans in closely. "V, if you want to get out of here, I bet you can somehow," she whispers, sneaking a glance towards the others. "Just ask Phineas. I'm sure he and Ferb can think of something."

"No, it's fine," I whisper back. "I figure they'll all find out about me, Little Miss Obnoxious, eventually, so why not now? Go on, reintroduce me to them."

Her eyes widen. "Are you sure? I mean, they didn't take too kindly of you the first time you met them."

I snort. "Please, that was _completely _of my doing, and I don't even regret it," I respond, crossing my arms and giving her my most intimidating stare. "Go on, just tell them, and we'll see if they remember me."

She hesitates, and I can tell that she really doesn't want to do it. Well, that stinks for her, because it looks like I'm going to have to do it myself. I walk out in front of Lettuce Head after we all jump to the next page and make sure to place myself directly in front of the other Fireside Girls. I can see them all staring at me in confusion before looking over at Isabella.

"Who are you?" a girl with blond pigtails who I think is named Katie asks me, tilting her head in curiosity. For once, I'm actually glad that someone doesn't recognize me.

"Oh, you don't know me?" I ask her, and she shakes her head, as do the others. I can see Adyson looking at me a little harder, though, and I begin to tense. I shake the feeling away as I continue my reply. "That's kind of sad, since you know, I'm pretty talented and all. But whatever. The name's Vienna, named after the classic Billy Joel song. My father named me after it because he happened to be a big fan of him, and he still is."

Baljeet rolls his eyes again at me, and I roll them right back as I keep talking. "I mean, someday, I'm going to be this major star, and everyone who knew me beforehand would regret not ever getting to know me better. It's so sad, really, because eventually they're going to be wanting my autograph and they'll find out that they could have just gotten it a lot sooner." I shrug. "So really, I find it to be a good thing that you're all meeting me this early in life, because it means that you all have an opportunity that most people don't have: meeting someone who will one day be famous."

Katie looks a little taken aback, and I can see that a girl with puffy pigtails is looking downright offended at my speech. Well, that's good for her. She's realized that someone speaks better than she does about herself.

"Um, who do you think you _are_?" Adyson asks me, and I squirm with discomfort by the way she's staring at me. And believe me, that doesn't happen often.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her with a chuckle. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I know who I am-"

"I know you," she interrupts me, and my heart sinks for the second time that day. She glares at me before looking back at the others, who have all stopped walking and instead are looking at her. Dorito Boy and Lettuce Head are looking the slightest bit overwhelmed by all of the drama building up, and Buford looks on with interest. Baljeet just doesn't seem to care in any way, shape, or form.

"H-How?" I stutter, even though I clearly know what she's talking about.

She rolls her emerald green eyes. "Don't play dumb with me," she threatens before turning towards the other Fireside Girls, who all look confused. "Don't you remember a certain girl from…a few years ago?" She pauses, probably to build up the tension, before continuing. "She came to our troop, and she sort of took over and claimed it was going to be all about her? Well, I think we _may _have met her again."

"I don't understand," a girl with chestnut-brown hair pipes up. "I don't remember her at all."

"That's because you were absent that day, Gretchen," a curly-haired brunette informs her while she narrows her eyes at me.

"Okay, what _happened?_" Dorito Boy interjects, looking somewhat nervous by all of us not continuing to jump on to the next page. Most of the dialogue in the one we're on is filling up the page. "So Vienna was a Fireside Girl, and now she _isn't_? Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Everyone turns to look at me, and I break out into a cold sweat. Gulping, I shakingly say, "Fine. I'll tell all of you that weren't there at the meeting that day what exactly happened and why I'm no longer _at _those meetings. But first-" I hesitate, and then continue. "We should probably jump over to the next page. This one's filling up."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter, which I am very happy about, I must say. So, why don't the girls like Vienna? Why don't we go and find out?**

* * *

Adyson folds her arms as she scowls at me, as do the other Fireside Girls except for Gretchen, who still looks downright confused, and Isabella, who only gives me a concerned look. The boys all either have facial expressions like Gretchen's or are watching with interest.

"All right," I begin, taking a deep breath. "You want to know why I am no longer a Fireside Girl and don't hang out with _them_ anymore?" I gesture to the girls. "Fine, then I'll tell you."

* * *

_{Flashback}_

_My mom leads me to the Fireside Girls cabin that is in the middle of two large buildings and is obviously a lot smaller than them. I feel like the cabin right now, small, but still very 'out-there' with that ridiculous hair I have and the fact that the building I'm walking to draws a lot of attention._

"_Is there a good reason _why_ I need to be joining this troop?" I groan to my mom, who is clutching my hand like I'm five years old. And I'm not. I happen to have just turned eight years old two months earlier in April, which means that I just qualify to be a Fireside Girl and not a Lil' Spark._

"_Yes," Mom replies without looking at me as she takes a good look at the cabin. "You need to make some friends, for the first part-"_

"_I don't _need _friends," I interrupt with a snort. "Friends will just drag me down and try to convince me the way you do that my dream for wanting to be famous is unrealistic."_

"_Because it is. Do you know how hard it is to get an agent these days?"_

"_Whatever, Mom." It takes all of my strength not to roll my eyes at her right now. "Can we just go inside so I can get this over with?"_

_Before I know it, we are inside of the cabin facing six girls that look about my age. One girl with black hair has a bow on her beret unlike everyone else, so I'm going to assume she's the leader or something like that. She shakes my hand while giving me a grin. "Great to have you on the troop, Vienna," she says, and I just shrug. "I'm Isabella, and in clockwise order, we have Katie, Milly, Holly, Ginger, and Adyson."_

"_Hi," the girls all chorus. But before I can get a chance to respond, my mom interjects._

"_So…um…is there an adult here to chaperone you?" Mom asks Isabella while sort of darting her eyes all around the room._

"_Oh yes, of course," Isabella informs her, leading us over to this large picture frame that has an antediluvian woman in it. To our shock, the woman reaches her hand out and grabs mine, causing my mom to shriek._

"_My God," she gasps, putting a hand to her chest._

"_Oh, I apologize," the woman chuckles. "I always forget that this isn't exactly something that is normal. Well, anyway, I'm Mrs. Feyersied and I sort of…sit in during the girls' meetings to be sure things don't get too out of hand. They _are _just children, after all."_

"_Yes…of course," Mom replies, still looking a bit shaken. "Well, um…see you later, V." She hurries out of the place, much to my relief. She was really starting to annoy me back there._

* * *

"Okay, can you just get to the point?" Adyson asks me with a roll of her eyes. "You've barely gotten anywhere yet."

"Yeah, I will. Now be quiet so that I can."

* * *

_So I'll just skip all of the girls introducing themselves and Isabella officially welcoming me into the group, blah blah blah. She informs us that today, we will be doing what I like to do so that I can get comfortable. My eyes brighten at this. So I'll still be able to perform and do what I love? YES._

"_So, what exactly do you want me to do?" I ask Isabella, who smiles at me._

"_Whatever," she says while shrugging. "I did this to each individual girl when she joined the troop, so I don't see why I can't do the same thing with you."_

* * *

"Vienna, please," Isabella says, now looking a little irritated as well. "Just tell everyone what happened. You don't need to go into complete flashback mode to do it."

"Fine," I sigh before deciding to leap over to the next page (which also happens to be the last, I notice), of which the others follow me. "Basically, what happened was that I tried to take over the entire place just for myself _all_ of the time."

"Which is exactly what Fireside Girls _don't _do," Adyson interjects.

"Adyson, that's enough," Isabella snaps. "Let Vienna talk."

The brunette simply rolls her eyes, and I give Isabella a grateful smile. "But…I'm sorry about that. Really," I tell the girls while looking over at the boys and Gretchen as well even though they have no clue what happened. "Although I really love being in the spotlight and grabbing all of the attention, I…should have realized that it wasn't appropriate for that setting. So I um, really hope you'll forgive me." I smile, just a little bit. "Besides, I _suppose _it wouldn't kill me if I had just a few friends."

Isabella nods as they boys, Katie, and Gretchen clap. The other girls kind of just stand there, not really sure what to do. "Thanks for apologizing, Vienna," Katie tells me. "I forgive you."

"Me too," Milly and Ginger suddenly reply at the same time, offering me an encouraging smile.

Holly hesitates before adding on. "I have to say, you are really annoying," she admits. "But I guess I can give you a chance."

"Thank you," I say to her. I then glance over at Adyson, as does everyone else. She blushes slightly at the attention begin focused on her all of a sudden, but she then just sighs.

"Eh, why not?" she says with a shrug. "I mean, will it take me a while to get used to your blabbering nonsense? Yeah. But I think we can all come up with a way to be fair and equal friends."

"And if you want," Isabella adds on. "You can rejoin the Fireside Girls and get a second chance. If you qualify, you just might be able to officially join. So…what do you think?"

I glance around at all of the people I didn't really know two hours ago, and for some reason feel this sense of triumph. Why do I feel this? Then, I realize that I know the answer. My mom told me that this day could very well change my life, and of course, I didn't believe her. But the more I hang out with these people, the more I realize that she's right. My life didn't change for the worse. It changed for the better.

So when I look at Isabella, my head nods instead of shakes to side to side. And when I get a group hug and cheers from everyone in return, I don't worry about germs or whether I'm going to get sick.

All I'm thinking about is the amount of friends I made during this crazy adventure.

_~The End_

* * *

**A/N: All right, well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this and getting to know Vienna better, and I also hope that you'll look at more stories from me in the future!**


End file.
